


The tigers eat their young

by heilburger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Divergence, Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: Si no te amara tanto... ¿Te perdonaría como lo hago?
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Kudos: 8





	The tigers eat their young

**The tigers eat their young**

* * *

Me muerdo los labios cuando siento como tus manos exploran mi piel. No pareces dudar ni por un segundo en tus acciones. Deslizas tu cuerpo sobre el mío, rozándonos en puntos estratégicos, sabes como hacerme sentir.

Quizás esto no estaría tan mal si no fuera porque siento que lo que hacemos esta mal. Sabes que soy una persona asquerosa. Sabes que yo mismo me detesto por eso. Mi mente siempre ha estado abierta a todo tipo de cosas y soy receptible a todo, mi nuevo cuerpo no deja la vista gorda a ninguna sensación.

Pero hasta yo tengo mis límites y tu me has arrastrado mas allá de ellos.

Los gemidos salen de mi boca, por más que intente detenerlos, raspando mi garganta. Me avergüenzo de estos sonidos, de como mi piel se calienta de esta manera y no puedo mas que pedirte que sigas, por mas que me duela hacerlo.

Si no te amara tanto... ¿Te perdonaría como lo hago?

Acaricias mi abdomen esquelético, mientras entras dentro de mi, sin piedad al dolor que me hace retorcer. Con los ojos cerrados, evitas verme. Siempre que las ansias que despierto en ti se hacen imparables, intentas ocultar tu rostro al mío.

¿Tienes miedo de ver lo que eres, hermano?


End file.
